ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Strongest Under The Heavens 2 -Bleed Into The Night-
Psycho Dive Sanger smiled. Despite his calm exterior, he was shaking with excitement inside. This girl... He vanished, appearing in the middle of the ring, motioning Kisara to join him. She seemed hesitant, but obliged. "AND HERE IT IIIIIIIIIIIS! THE FINALS! SANGER FAIR! KISARA DAIKOKU! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, YOU CAN BEGIN!" Sanger raised his hand into the air. "Restia Excellar Ziodyne. Halucinatio." From this command, seen only by him, a sphere of influence covered the entire stadium. "WOW! SUCH A QUICK AND PRECISE AND QUICK STRIKE BY SANGER! KISARA IS ON THE GROUND!" Kisara, in the illusion, quickly stood up and threw a punch at Sanger at blistering speeds; though of course, since her eyes weren't glowing red, it was probably not going to do much damage. Kisara, in reality, focused on Sanger. "...Huh? The hell did you just do? This isn't ordinary magic, that's for sure..." Sanger chuckled as his illusionary self deftly dodged Kisara's onslaught. "It's illusiory magic of Mundus Magicus. And it's simple. We're not fighting in this ring. Why bother? It will just hold us back. I want to see what you can do, and therefore, I put on this show for the audience and the announcer." Kisara was surprised. "...O-Okay then. Why though?" "We're going to have a battle at full power." Sanger replied, as if it was obvious. He was interested in this stupid girl? "We'll be heading into a mental dimension of my creation, and I will test you. I expect you to hold nothing back from me. With this, I will show you who you really are, and find out if you are worthy to take on the mantle I will give you." Kisara nodded. "Okay, then. But whaddya mean, 'show who I really am'?" She retained a neutral stance, not really caring about the fight, but more about discovering who she really was. Sanger glided over to her, and extended his hand. "Take my hand, and come with me." After a brief moment of hesitation, Kisara responded in kind, taking Sanger's hand. "...This may seem completely out of nowhere, but here's a useless bit of trivia: I've never actually held anyone's hand before without the intent of hurting them." Sanger smiled warmly to the girl. "Then I am already changing you." The ground beneath them began to glow. "Restia Excellar Ziodyne. Τι βλέπω στο μυαλό μου, είναι αυτό που βλέπετε στη δική σας! Στροβιλιστείτε μαζί μου, μέσα στις εσοχές των μου πραγματικότητα. Νου συγχώνευση." The glow enveloped them, and both of their consciousnesses began to merge, or, rather, Kisara's was assimilated by Sanger's and dragged with him into an empty, formless space. "Welcome." He said, gesturing around to the nothingness. "To my mental world." Kisara seemed...well, surprised. It wasn't abnormal for somebody to be surprised at THIS. "...Whoa." Still, she was jealous that there was a better mage than her, besides Mizuzu. "Now..." He looked around the nothingness they were floating in. "Why don't you decide where we are? This is, after all, your party." Kisara began to think. "...Hmm, how about..." This was a no-brainer. "...How about back home?" In a flash of light, the two returned to what was, essentially, Kisara, Mina, and Marin's home. Around the two were grassy mountains, surrounded by flowing water. The building that the three stayed in, which was above the circular meeting place where the students met in, decreased in width as it reaches the ground, tall spires protruding from the roof. Two lengths of golden chain connected the castle to twin peaks. Truly a majestic sight to behold, if there was one. "Very nice. I see you possess sentimentality." Sanger invited her to take a seat on the grass, as he sat down as well. "You, Kisara...you are truly interesting. I know things about you that would make your straight pink hair curl. Interested?" Kisara, quickly, and bluntly, answered the man's question with a swift "Yes, of course, tell me!" Sounded like she was desparate. Sanger smiled, a bit darkly, at her eagerness. "I've seen many things in your head. Many things you don't even remember. You were one of the best among the child soldiers that fought in the D'natia War. When you were barely ten years old, you became the leader of the small girl's unit." His eyes seemed to be comparing the girl from the story he was telling, the the girl that sat in front of him. The difference was astounding. "At the time, your outstanding kill record earned the nickname, Jack the Ripper. When the war ended, you disappeared from the relief center. I wondered what happened to you... I should've known the government would erase your memory, and send you to another family. And yet, here you are...." She was taken aback in utter shock; her eyes became dull and listless for a brief moment. "...Me?" A violent flash ran through her mind, as numerous dark memories began to resurface; all at the same time. Memories, figments, everything, it all flowed through her mind, causing her brain to ache tremendously as she dropped to the ground, clutching her head. "....Agh! Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!!" Everything came back to Kisara. She was shown Hollywood action films daily for "image training," and she was given food mixed with gunpowder containing toluene to make her more controllable. Her only purpose in life was to fight, win, and die eventually; all at the tender age of nine. But one particular thing came back to her...an intense desire. She needed to kill something, and kill it quick. Once she'd done the deed, she'd destroy something else, again, and again. She needed to murder. "Hello...Jack." Sanger smiled, welcoming this new change in personality. Dance of Blood Kisara clutched her head in pain, looking up at the greying skies. "I knew something was...off. After growing up and absolving myself of my past, I thought I could walk off the battlefield into a normal life. But here I am, surrounded by death, and arguing philosophy with people like you. I told myself this was about justice, about protecting the weak." Her voice deepened slightly. "But I...was wrong." "I learned young that killing your enemies felt...good. Really good. Marin, Mina...they helped me. They helped me forget the devil inside. But ahaha...who am I kidding?" Kisara straightened up and punched the ground, her voice becoming more erratic. "I was BORN to kill! The bit about my weapon....that 'means of justice' bullshit? I guess I needed something to keep my true self in check when I was knee-deep in bodies." Kisara cackled, "But you—all this—is a wake-up call to what I really believe! What I REALLY am..." Kisara's normal peaceful yet muddled with doubt azure eyes turned a haunting crimson as she stood to her feet. "I'm saying...Jack is BACK!" Sanger removed his hood, revealing a long sheet of purple hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and he looked at the insane child before him. He was no longer smiling. "It was difficult, when I looked into this child's mind, to get a true glimpse of the darkness inside. That's why I had to draw you out here, into the open, Jack. And now that I lay my eyes on you...you are truly garbage." Even as he sent insults towards this girl, he remained quite calm. Surprisingly calm, even. "This child has recently become a puzzle I'm very interested in solving." As he took a stance, his cloak began to flutter. "And now, I will force you back into the recesses of her mind. Your life is now in my hands, Jack the Ripper." Kisara gripped her special, golden staff. It's touch was cold and metallic; almost cool. Her crimson eyes seemed to burn a hole in it's iron structure; though in a swift, ruthless motion, she managed to snap it in half on her knee brutally, before discarding it's remains remorselessly. BANG! Kisara launched her small body forward like a powerful, feminine bullet, slamming towards Sanger with completely foul killing intent; she wanted to rip a hole straight through him through sheer force and speed- her greatest aspects.